Nami
by Hanzatsu-Hime
Summary: Zoro's confused. He wants Nami, but Sanji's got the ball in his court. What can Zoro do? Is Nami okay? AND WUT'S UP WIT DIS SONG? NamixZoro ficcie! TWIST SNGFIC! PcEz !NAME CHANGE!Ryoku's Jiki Sweetie!
1. Speak of the Angel

**_One Piece:_**

Nami

Confusion? No, that wasn't it. Anger? Maybe, but who it might be directed to was foggy. …Jealousy? Well, that could be it. But it's probably all three. Being unsure about something such as tonight mad me jealous. But why I was jealous was unsure, which made me confused. The scene, combined with my own confusion made me angry. Angry beyond anything else I had ever experienced. Hard to believe, I know, but true. I wanted to just leave the moment between them, sickened beyond words, but stay to see what _she_ would do.

I know the answer I wanted. I imagined it perfectly in mind, but without the audio. It was weird, but the hazy scene popped into my head the moment _he_, Mr. _Prince_, 'popped the question'. I was stunned spit-less for a moment, but being me, quickly recovered. I think the thought, however, is still the source of these damned-to-hell…fluttery-things in my stomach. Butterfly-like things. Except, with more of a hellish motion to them.

Every time I replay that instant in time, the moment after he asked her, the one where her eyes were wide and starry with that school-girl pinkish-hugh on her cheeks, these…demons in my stomach return. Sure, they'll leave once I calm down. I tell myself '_Don't worry! Everything is fine! Besides, why would you, Roronoa Zoro, care?_'. And I'll convince myself, '_Yeah. It's got nuttin' to do wit' me at all!_', which will cause them to leave. But then, after a sigh of relief, my mind will wander back to _that_, I think with disgust, and they'll return. So fill the fire that fuels them.

It's hard to describe them, really. They are those stupid butterflies felt by anyone with a heart, same as that damn fire of jealousy and anger and rage and…pain… Except, they hurt. It's like a combination of nervousness, fury, and agony in these beings so small, that they are burrowing in my gut to escape, to get away from this horrid emotion. _Horrid_. But not just through my stomach, oh no. Through which ever way they see fit. Through my gut, throat or heart. It's nothing I can't handle, but I wish I didn't have to handle it, you know?

Maybe if I give it one finally attention slot in my mind, think about it clearly, and come to a reasonable conclusion, maybe, hopefully it will leave me alone. I can only hope. I brace myself…and…go!…

! _Flashback_ !

'_Weird…_'

'_Unusual…_'

'_Unlikely…_'

"Hmm…"

'_I'm not too sure what to make of this, but I can guess it's…something…sini-…_'

"Oh, BOY! It looks GREAT, Sanji!"

…Sweatdrop…x5

"Aw, Luffy, think nothing of it. It's just a regular meal. We've been stuck on this boat for awhile now, so I thought a nice meal would be…nice."

"Well, you thought right! Aieeeeee!"

"So, everyone, dig in!"

Though still uneasy about the situation, the rest of the crew began to fill their plates (with whatever Luffy hadn't already shoved down is rubbery throat). An acquired tension lay heavy in the air, but went unnoticed by Sanji and Luffy. Sanji appeared happy, with an o.o.c. smile on his face, and Luffy…it should be obvious as to why.

After seven full stomachs and six empty dinner plates (…don't ask…), everyone began to enjoy chatting around the table and having a small drink or two. Nothing too big, of course, too many risks. Conversations varied from what was their favourite part of the meal to who was their child-hood hero to their least favourite city to visit. Throughout all this, no one found it weird Zoro couldn't stop himself from joining Nami's conversation whenever it seemed he could peak through with a perfectly normal answer. Or Sanji's now devilish grin…

Soon following the clearing of the table, everyone decided to go to bed.

"Well, see you all in the morning! I gotta ( yawn ) get some sleep soon or I might just…"

"Wait Nami! I've got…something else for you."

Immediately, every single head turned toward Nami and Sanji. Eyes wide, the crew noticed Sanji's strong look of determination. He was after something, like a lion hunting a zebra, and wouldn't stop until he was satisfied. Zoro seemed to be the only one to look at Nami. He was unsure what to make of the look she gave him. With her hand on the knob of the door, she squeezed hard, her eyes matching the ferocity of her hand's crushing strength. However, he also noticed a gleam of hope pass through her eyes instantaneously. It came and went quickly, but he noticed it, and this saddened him to a small content.

"Nami, would you please return to your seat? You'll want to sit down for this."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Uh-…"

"HEY! How come Nami gets another helping? Or desert? That's not fai-…"

"No, that's not it Luffy. Nami, please…"

'_No…way…_'

'_Is he…?_'

'_Will she…?_'

"Uh, are they…"

"_**NO**!"_

Eyes fell on Zoro for his comment, which made him quite uncomfortable. He accidentally said his thought aloud, and now raised eyebrows. He had to come up with a comeback, _fast_!

"Uh…I just…don't wanna…I gotta…I gotta go. I'm sleepy. Good-night!"

He walked towards the door in an elephant-like fashion. All these emotions swarming him irritated him, making the embarrassing moment his exit key. As he approached 'Nami's' door, he gave her a look that clearly said 'move'. No anger was seen. No hurt. Just fear. Only she saw it, and he didn't mind one bit. He wanted to share this sort of thing with her, these emotions, though the reason was still unknown to him. But right now, although a perfect example of one of these feelings, was not the time.

He noticed a pleading look in her eyes, as if to say 'I don't want you to go, stay, please, I need your support'. He gave her a fierier look back, saying more clearly 'move, now'. Nami looked shaken, frightened, worried, and…sadly, for her, something she hated…weak. This show had scared her and she wanted to leave, even with him. He felt so horrible. Just looking at her like that, the only other time he'd seen her like that was when she was sick, and that (secretly) made him grow worried.

He sighed. Giving her a comforting smile and a miniscule nod, he turned around to face Sanji, one hand on his hip, the other scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, on second thought, I wanna see what Sanji's concocted this time 'round."

"Believe me, it's something."

When _Mr. **Prince**_ said that, Zoro heard Nami gulp. He also could have sworn he heard teeth chattering. '_Man, I didn't know this guy was so scary! I gotta keep an eye on him._' He walked over to his dinner seat, sat down and put his feet up on the table, arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Zoro!"

"Hmm?" He cracked his right eye open to see who called, "You rang, Luffy?"

"Get your smelly feet off our dinner table!"

"Yeah! That's just nasty!"

"You better not track mud up there, or that'll cause mold and…"

"…Nami?"

"Hum?"

"Come sit, Nami, I won't bite. Please…I promise it's something you'll like."

"…Uh…hmm…okay…"

Zoro left the table argument and faced the crazy blonde terrorizing poor Nami. '_How I would love to kick that guy through the roof right now…_' he grumbled as he watched the navigator return to her dinner seat as well. The other's furious calls about 'mold' and 'food' and, somehow, 'what's for tomorrow's breakfast' were ignored by the swordsman's ears. He preferred to watch the red head. His eyes not once leaving her, showing her he was there for the support she wanted.

"Nami," Sanji began as he leaned against the table while searing a cigarette, "I've come to see our travels together have made you become more…custom to having me around, I even heard you call me a good friend. That made me smile five days straight and I still smile when I think about it,"

'_Well, doesn't that make you 'Special Man of the Year', your big fat highness!_'

"I want you to know you're a great friend to me, too. Maybe even my best friend. And you know what they say, you usually end up marrying your best friend,"

**! CRASH !**

Laughter filled the air from the four scolders at the sight of Zoro face first on the floor. He lost his balance from Sanji's 'moral'. '_HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW, MR. CURLY-SWIRLY EYEBROW?_' He wanted to yell, but sadly retained his cool. He lifted his head slowly, ignoring the small bruise on his left temple. Neither the two in question were looking at him. Nami looked like a deer caught in headlights and Sanji was the car.

"QUIET, GUYS! I'M TRYING TO TALK OVER HERE!"

Sanji yelled in that dry straight voice of his. The others covered their mouths with their hands, muffed giggles spilling out slightly, slowly disappearing in time.

"Now, as I was saying, Nami, I cherish you greatly. You've probably noticed, but I am a man of words and I keep my promises. So, ( clears throat ),

Nami, your as beautiful  
as the stars in the night sky  
You brighten my world  
No other can even try

I can imagine   
how our combined lives would be  
With these thoughts in mind,   
Nami,"

Sanji proceeded to the ground on one knee, digging into his pocket and pulling out a swade cube,

"Will you marry me?"

Who didn't see that coming?

However, The muffled giggles were no more. The only sound was the silence. The waves were even unusually calm, as if they wanted to hear her answer as well. What he wanted to hear her say instantly popped into his head. He saw her in his mind saying, '_Uh…NO!_' but Nami wasn't that cold, especially not to a friend.

Especially not to Sanji.

The ring he offered wasn't too shabby either. It was a 24-karat diamond with a pure gold base. Along the band, the design of a rose was clearly visibly on both sides of the stone. It looked very vintage, like it was maybe his mother's. However, that went unnoticed by the people. Nami held a hand over her heart, her cheeks rosy, and it was obvious she had stopped breathing. Time went by slowly, almost like it had stopped but these few people kept on going.

It took Nami almost ten minutes to finally respond.

"…S-Sanji, you are a good friend, I'll admit,"

All gasped.

"…b-but…( inhale, exhale ) buti'mnotreadytogetmarriedyet! I'mstilltryingtohelptheothersandyouandithinki'mtooyoungso...letmethinkaboutit,okay?"

She said it at lightening fast speed, making it hard to understand. She bowed her head, as she shut her eyes, they became glistened, signaling tears. Once again, time stopped for the S.S. Merry Go crew. From how that moment was going, they thought a year or two had already flown by. But Sanji broke the silence again. He chuckled slightly and used his left hand to lift her chin upward and his right on her shoulder.

"Nami, look at me,"

She complied with beaming eyes.

"I will wait as long as you ask me to. I won't pressure you into answering me now, or tomorrow, or by the weekend. Give me a truthful, honest answer you can live with when you're ready, alright?"

She smiled and nodded. No hesitation.

"_Good_. That's **_great_**. Well, **_GOOD-NIGHT_**!"

And the doorknob broke from Zoro's slam.

! _End of Flashback_ !

Welcome back, butterflies. Well, what could I do? I mean, she wanted him to give her time to answer, that meant she was thinking about marrying him! _HIM_! MR. _MUSHY-**GUSHY**_! I feel bad, actually. I mean, I have got no beef with the guy, but this…this makes me want to throw up, then slit his throat and shove the vomit down his windpipe. This whole thing is weird for me. I mean, did he even consider how this would affect the rest of us? I mean, don't we matter at all? Aren't we all like a second family to the guy? We are to anyone else on this ship! What makes _him_ so _special_?

And if this freaks me out, I wonder how Nami feels. I haven't seen her since dinner. Well, I did just walk out on everyone, and it is…judging by the moon, I'd say about one thirty in the morning. Man, I gotta place a number on my naps. Now the one time I wish I could just fall asleep, I'm wide awake! The irony of my l-…huh?

Well, well, well, speak of the angel…


	2. Speaking with the Angel

**_One Piece:_**

Nami  


Brown…

Chocolate brown…

Almost a fudge color…

The kind of fudge you can easily get addicted to…

That one flavor of fudge that once you've had one tiny bite, you _crave_ more.

That's how it felt when I thought of anything that had to do with Nami. She was a source of happiness for me. Something I needed. Something I _want_. Something I **must** have. Her eyes were so bright and burnished, they made me want to just stare into them forever. She was like one of those gypsies that enchant you. Once she's looked at you, you're in grasp, she controls you without even knowing it.

And that's just her eyes. Her voice…I think of the waves. When she's happy, her unique melody reminds me of a blissful day at sea. When the sun is at the edge of the horizon, settling in for the night, and with a clear sky overhead, the waves' only cause of motion is created by the calm evening breeze. But when she is fiery with rage, she's as strong as a blustering hurricane. A powerful and frightening, yet anxious sight. No one knows what the hurricane's wrath will hold for them, making the adventure enticing. In either state, the water never loses its pure crystal-like radiance.

Well, without getting anymore off topic, there she was. My craving. My _need_. My **desire**. She was up in the Crow's Nest, leaning over the edge, her chin balanced by her left palm. She was just staring blankly out at sea, no direction in particular. It was rare to see Nami looking out at the realm over the sea with no intention of navigating. Maybe this was a habit of hers? I mean, how can someone with Nami's personality only unleash certain emotions. Doesn't she every act…I don't know…carefree? Life isn't only about vengeance…or thievery. I'm no expert from experience, but I think it can be about having fun and enjoying the moment. That's what people are for, too. To help you enjoy every second of every day of your life. To enjoy it with you.

She doesn't look like she's enjoying anything right now.

She looks…distress.

Like she's a princess being held captive by a revolting beast, her only interest is in plotting her escape.

…It can't be because of me, right? I sat back down! She asked me to and I sat back down! I did as she wanted, though I wanted to rip my brain out so I couldn't process what was going on at all! Like, come on! What did I every do to upset her? If anything, I've been nothing but a friend to her, like a…brother? No, that won't help me in the long run…a…a…uh…really really _really_ caring friend…who happens to be a guy. Yeah, let's go with that!

…Okay, that was weird.

_She's probably thinking about Sanji…_

Argh! Dammit! Really? That must hurt her mind! Why would she even care to think about him? What does a sissy-wannabe-chefster got against a master of 'three swords combat' who comes with his own bandana? That guy had to buy all his equipment! All I need is any old sword and a bandana! And I don't always need the bandana! I have skill!

"…( sigh )…"

Huh? What's '_sigh_' suppose to mean? Is she happy? **Overjoyed**? …Or sad?

Hey! If she's sad, I could cheer her up! Yeah! That would be manly of me, right? Helping a damsel in distress? Okay, she'd kill me if she knew I called her that…

Sweatdrop…from thought…

Well, I don't care! She could knock me unconscious or send me to Zimbabwe! Who gives a hoot! I don't! I just want her to see I'm manly and cool at the same time! I can do chin-ups and read poetry! I can do push-ups on my pinky and bake a pink cake! I can throw a one-tone idiot and cry at a chick flick! I can do a zillion tillion things!

…Yes, love makes you do _and_ say and **think** crazy things…

And it's leading me up the ladder to the most o.o.c. thing I promise I'll ever do…besides ask Nami for her hand in marriage.

Oh, damn! Sanji beat me to that!

"_CURSE YOU DUDE!_" I shouted in a whisper (weird, I know) while shaking my fist at the stars. I was at the top of the ladder without knowing it though. Guess where that led me?

I heard a giggle almost a minute after I made my 'proclamation'. I didn't move because I was picturing a scene in my head where Sanji was my training dummy. I changed the scene every few seconds, a new idea popping into my mind at light-like speed on how to dismember him. That's why I hadn't noticed Nami's presence at first. Although I knew she was there. And I was at the top of the ladder. Am I out of it or what?

By the time I looked at her, she had stopped giggling. She cleared her throat while her head tilted slightly and asked, "Who?"

"…Uh, I-I was talking about Luffy. He, uh, I had a nightmare about him…chasing me. Yeah! He was a giant and I was like this itty-bitty thing and he had on dese giant boots, 'cause he was a giant, and he tried stepping on me saying stuff like, 'dirty boots are great, eh, Zoro?'. It was weird…huh? What?"

Nami was looking at me like I was the strangest…thing she'd ever seen, but I couldn't read her. She was unmoving, except for the two blinks she gave me, and her face was blank. We had a staring contest for a few moments as the winds whistled by. Eventually, she smiled, which confused me, and let a small giggle slip as she repeated me, saying, " 'itty-bitty'?"

I, in turn, blinked twice as well, then realized what I had said and I allowed a chuckle to be heard. Once Nami heard me, however, she let another giggle go. Then I coughed out another chuckle.

Another giggle.

Another chuckle.

Another giggle.

Another chuckle.

Until we were both uncontrollably laughing out loud.

If you think about it, it wasn't that funny. Maybe to her, because it came form me, of all people. Or maybe how I said it. But for some unknown reason I think for both of us, we couldn't stop laughing. I don't know. Maybe it was the other's presence. Maybe it was because we were finally alone, we finally get to explore each other, learn about each other. Maybe we were expressing our happiness through laughs. Maybe…

Eventually though, we calmed down. Gradually, slowly, but we did. We both drew in a huge amount of oxygen as we leaned back, arms supporting us from behind as we looked up at the sky. My mind seemed to go blank in her company with the stars staring me in the face. It felt so…perfect, being like this. I felt I could have lived in that one moment forever, even though it wasn't a nap…! …Shocking…

"So, why is the Crow's Nest so special to you?"

"Huh?" I asked as I dropped my head to look at her.

"Well, why else would you come up here after a nightmare about ( giggle, cough, giggle ) Luffy's giant boots ( giggle )?"

"Oh, I, uh…I saw you up here ( MAJOR blush )…and I thought…uh!…um…I should come check on you. I mean, it _is_ cold out tonight, especially this high up, and-…"

"You're lying."

"WHA-!"

"I know you're lying. You would have brought me a coat if you thought that 'cause it's the '_manly_ thing to do'. Plus, you stutter when you lie. Anyone does, really. Even though you put up a tough exterior, you can't hide a lie. ( sigh ) You came to see how I was doing after what happened with Sanji right? Or you're here to look at the stars. Take your pick."

'_How can she know everything? More importantly, what do I say?_'

"Yeah…the…stars…"

"Oh, u-uh-huh, they are br-…"

"No, I meant the stars are bright, but…( blushie, blushie - ) you interest me more."

She looked utterly shocked to hear me say it, her face was priceless. A pinkish-hugh appeared on her cheeks—BUT IT WAS DARKER THEN THE ONE SANJI GOT! SO **_HA_**! Did that mean something? Damn, I hope so. This 'Waiting Game' bites!

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I mean, we are friends, you know. I did notice the look on your face when Sanji asked you…to…m-uh? Nami? NAMI! Are you okay?"

I jumped and was beside her, legs crossed, facing her, instantly. She hiccuped as a tear traced her jaw, falling to her knee. However, I caught it in mid air on my index finger. I examined it for a quite some time as I hesitantly placed a hand on her back, showing her I cared. My hand moved in a small motion, barely moving really. After a bit, I showed her the tear. It took her a while to notice its presence, since her eyes were closed, but once she did she gasped. She swiftly raised her arms to her eyes and attempted to wipe away her own tears.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry 'bout th-this, b-b-b-b-uh…?"

I stopped her mumbled rambling by pulling her arms, gently, down to her sides.

"No," I whispered as I at first hesitantly, then quickly, pulled her into my lap and held her in my arms, "don't wipe them away. For once, let them fall. Free yourself of the agonizing weight you carry. _Let_ yourself let go. Ssh. I don't mind. I'm here, for you, so cry all you want."

And she did.

It took her a bit, as if she didn't really know how, but she did eventually. However, she still held her face in her hands, as if afraid to show the world. She wasn't normally so…down about things. She was spunky, a tomboy, an intelligent beauty. But now, I don't know what I did or what I said, but she was crying. Her body shook slightly, showing she was still trying to control this, as if she could bare most of it by herself still, even though she had a free chance to let it go.

"Nami," I said a bit more forcefully then I wanted to as I squeezed slightly, ever so slightly, stronger on her shoulders, "Don't do this. Let.it.GO!"

"…I can't. There's nothing to get rid of. I'm…I'm fine. I just…"

"NO!"

I think I growled like a wolf. I sounded so scary, she jumped out of her skin and immediately stopped crying. I exhaled through my nose as I rested my head atop of hers. My hand once again, this time my right, rubbed her back caressingly,

"Nami, I want…I want to help you, dammit! This isn't healthy. I don't know what cross you feel you have to bare, alone too, but you don't. You need to realize that what's done is done. You can't change the past. Just…enjoy the moment in the life you have now and live to the fullest you feel you can. Freely live and live free. Share the happy times with your friends, your achievements with who you want, your depression with your one dear.

"Now, I know…I'm not …your one dear, but I will be for now. Right now. The moment you should be living to the extent you can live it to. The way you're most happiest with. That is the best thing for anyone, really. But you…Nami, I'm here. I want you to be set free, okay? So cry Nami, cry until your eyes run dry. Because one day, when you look back on your life, you'll realize there are so many things you missed because you let whatever's bugging you get in your way.

"Don't you feel like there's a cinderblock on your back? Like there's this itch that needs itching, but you don't have anything to scratch it with. _You_ created the itch, Nami. _You_ create the cinderblock. But I… I'm here to lift it for you. I don't know what it is, and even though you think you can take care of everyone and everything in your life, I'm here to pat your back and make the itch go away, okay? So, please, don't do this anymore, alright? If not for me, but for yourself."

She looked up at me the moment I finished with tear-brimmed eyes. She looked stunned, like no such words could come from my mouth. Heh, I guess I proved her wrong. "Zoro," she whispered in a choked up whisper once she felt she regained enough composure to do so. I felt my hands shake slightly, so I unconsciously gripped the back of her shirt over both of my hands. The tops of her cheeks turned tulip-pink on me, making me even more nervous. Then she inhaled as she finished her sentence, 

"An itch? A cinderblock? No, no, _really_ Zoro, you're _such_ a poet." She finished by sticking her tongue out at me and giving me one of her famous winks. I blinked twice before letting go of her. She looked confused, and tilted her head to the side slightly, trying to make it unnoticeable, but I saw and I thought it was…cute, okay?

"You…"

I whispered as I brought my hand above her head then…

NOUGEY TIME!

"AH! Z-Z-ZORO! NOOO! ST-TOP! WUH-…"

"Is that all you heard? You don't listen to much, do you? Maybe they should change the saying from blondes to-o-o-OOH!"

I can't believe it! She was tickling me! And…it tickled! Seriously! I fell over, her falling with me, on top of me, but neither of us really noticed or minded. I was too busy swatting away, trying to get her off so I could breathe! Nami was too busy laughing and having fun.

We both ended up on the floor, facing each other but there bring space, panting. I ended up tickling her too, but that just led to chaos at its extreme point. It was a weird experience for me, I think for both of us, but we enjoyed it anyway. I opened my eyes to see her looking at me, still panting, but she was able to mumble out,

"I heard you, completely. Thank you, Zoro. You are something, you know that?" She giggled again at my confused look as she sat up and proceeded to the ladder, her back to me. I was still for a moment, unable to quite understand what had just happened or what she meant.

"Wait, Nami! What do you-…?"

"I mean," she said as she looked at me from down the ladder, I only saw her head, "you did help me, more than you'll ever know. And for that, I thank you. And I mean it when I say you really are something."

Then, she hit my breaking point.

She finally gave me the peaceful, carefree smile I had always wanted to see. It was so genuine, so clean cut and perfect. I couldn't picture such an angelic smile on anyone, but she showed it to me. It was the glitter of the sun's rays right in my face without any space travel. But before I noticed, she was gone. Down the ladder, to sleep in her cozy bed, peacefully.

Thanks to me, she said.

And I meant every word I told her, too.


	3. Song for the Angel

**_One Piece:_**

Nami

  
"WA-HOOOOOO! Finally! LAND!"

Could Luffy be any louder? Seriously? That guy is a bullhorn on his own. Can you imagine if he carried one with him? …Anyway, Yeah, we hit land about a few minutes before Luffy tried to shatter our ear drums. The only reason he didn't shout any sooner was because he was still finishing up breakfast. Usopp, Luffy, Robin and Chopper had already departed from the ship. It was shameful to see our one and only fierce captain making out with the ground, but hey, let him be happy, right?

Sr. Puff-a-lot, Nami and I however remained on the ship, standing aligned, staring at the dock. My arms were crossed over my chest while my left elbow rested on the shank of my swords. I glanced over at Nami and noticed she had no expression on her face. It was as blank and pale as a white sheet, like she had seen a ghost. Or maybe there were so many emotions, I was unable to read any. I am not sure which one I prefer.

Puffity-puff-puff stood beside her, glancing at her with that creepy wandering eye of his while yet another cigarette lay at the corner of his mouth, gray smoke forming a cloud over his head. Or maybe it was some sign or demon…?

As a slight breeze blew by, Sanji cleared his throat, causing both Nami and I to look at him.

"Nami, would you like to go shopping with me? It'll be my treat, sweetums. I'll buy you a new outfit and maps and…whatever you want. So, dearie?"

Blech! But that's when I remember something Luffy said to me…

! _Flashback_ !

"Well, what should I do?"

Yeah, I'm that pitiful, I asked Usopp and Luffy for help. Like HELL I'd ask Robin…or Sanji… They weren't any better, but they were my only choice…sadly…

"Hmm…"

"Hmm…"

"Mm-hmm…"

"Mmm…"

" 'Mm-hmm' what?"

"Just a second…mm-hmm…hmm…wait…wait…I GOT IT!"

"SHH! KEEP IT DOWN!"

"Right, sorry. Anyway, why not take Nami out sometime?"

"While Sanji just proposed to her?"

"She didn't say yes, did she?"

"No, but…"

"Well, all I know is she probably needs it. To be stuck around Sanji while she's 'thinking about it' won't help her."

"Hey, you're right! Thanks, Luffy."

"Cause if any girl every treated me to an 'All-You-Can-Eat Buffet' my size, she'd be my favourite chef ever!"

…fall over…x2

! _End of Flashback_ !

"Uh…um…sur—…"

"S-sorry, soufflé, Nami already promised me she'd treat me to…a…n okonomiyaki! (okonomiyaki- a pizza-styled pancake, see "Ranma ½" for visuals) She owes me for something. So see ya later! Let's go, Nami. I think Luffy's rubbin' off on me 'cause I'm starving!"

I grabbed Nami by the forearm and pulled her, somewhat gently, toward me. I couldn't wait to see that sickening grin of his falter. But, to my dismay, it just brightened, almost blinding me.

"Okay then. How about I go with you?"

"S-Sanj-ji…"

"NO! Nami owes me. Not you! And if your there…you're gonna say something like, 'Don't worry Nami. I wouldn't want you wasting your precious berries on him. I'll pay for it.' Well, too bad Blondie, but I'm gonna see through to the end Nami gets me my okonomiyaki! My _calamari_ okonomiyaki! So, we're off!"

I practically threw Nami over the edge of the boat and onto the dock. She didn't move or protest, so I guess she didn't mind. We walked off, my arm still holding her, as we made our way into town. As we walked away, I felt that no-color eyed guy watching us. It annoyed me to the point where I wanted to run back there and permanently wipe that smug smirk off his peachy face! But the fact that I got Nami away from Chef Okkuu (annoying) made me just walk away proudly.

Once I thought (and felt) Evil Eye was out of sight, I released Nami's arm from my grasp and gave her some space. She, however, didn't let me go. She held onto my wrist like a two year-old, needing protection, needing to know I was there with her. I sighed and shrugged it off, letting her hold onto me. Ever since that night with Sanji, Nami has totally changed. She hasn't been able to smile freely, like I told her to. She's always forcing herself whenever someone is around her. It pained me to see that, she hadn't listened to what I said. She just thought they were honey words from a friend who should care.

I sighed again.

We began to walk around town like that, and even though people stared and snickered a bit, whether it was through blessings or curses, I didn't care. I felt at ease like this, even though Nami would probably have a heart-attack if you surprised her. Anyway, I finally spotted an okonomiyaki shop and led Nami in without her noticing. Her head was bowed, even when we were walking, as if she was scolding herself, or felt unworthy to have eye contact with anyone.

I brought her over to a booth without any order or recognition from anyone. She sat on one side and I sat on the other. She only noticed we had arrived once I pulled away calmly.

"W-where…?"

"We're at an okonomiyaki shop. Where else would we be?" I informed in a slight rude manor as I collapsed into my seat.

She looked quite shocked at the moment, almost as if she was looking at me while I was in my underwear. I could see the hesitation in her eyes, like she was contemplating something.

"C'mon, relax! I'm not gonna make you pay. I just brought you here because I told…Sanji I would and he's probably gonna sniff ya when we get back to make sure there's evidence I took you where I said I did. Ha ha ha ha ha…ha? Nami? Are you…okay?"

She was avoiding eye contact again. She was fiddling with her fingers under the table, but you could tell that was what she was intrigued by at the moment. Her eyes were now hollow and the color I had replaced slightly was now washed away again. What did this mean? Did I do something to upset her like Sanji had? Did I do something so wrong, that she now felt uncomfortable around me? I reached my hand to her from across the table, reaching for her…

"Ha'lyo, all! What c'n I get for you t'day?"

My attention was snapped and I pulled back to myself, so did my hand.

"Uh…I'll have…one calamari okonomiyaki and one…Nami?"

She looked up at me, then at the lady and replied with,

"Make that two, please."

"Com'n' up!"

Once the energetic waitress had left us, I stared confused at the girl. We probably sat like that for minutes, hours, DAYS for all I know! She looked at her hands, her fingers were pointed at me, and I looked at her. We were caught in one boring circle.

However, after a while she looked up at me with a very small smile on, almost microscopic, and said,

"You know, don't you?"

"Huh? Know what?"

"That Sanji's what's bugging me. You just can't understand why. Or you just don't know why it's affecting me so much, right?"

'_HOW THE HELL CAN YOU KNOW EVERYTHING, WOMAN?_'

"…Well, m-maybe a little…"

"Well, at least you noticed, or care…"

"Wuh?"

"Robin and I talk enough, but all she can say is 'Oh Nami, I'm so happy for you! You're the luckiest girl in the world!' Yadda yadda blah! It's almost like _she_ wants to marry him…sigh…"

"Well, would you be okay with that? I mean, if Robin and Sanji end up together?"

"Huh?…Oh, well…um…hmm…"

This was it! This is where I find out what's wrong with Nami! Yes! Alright! The 'Waiting Game' is over! Wa-hoo! Awesome! La-la la-la la-la la-la la! …Oh! Okay, shutting up now…

"It's nothing that should concern you. I mean, you'll just get bored, so…"

"But that doesn't mean you can't tell me."

"Huh? But you…"

"As a swordsman, I stay honest and true. I defend others and stick up for friends. That's why I got you away from Sanji today."

"You lied to Sanji about me saying I owe you for okonomiyak…"

"**So**, I promise, no swear, on my bandana I won't tell a soul and I'll do my best for you!"

"Uh…your bandana?"

"Uh…don't ask…but I mean every word."

"…Hmm…well…okay. But you better not take a nap at **all** while I'm talking or you'll be swimming with calamari tonight! Ya hear me?"

"Heh, yeah." '_Ah, her spirit's back._'

"Well, you see, as a girl, even though I act tough, I…I've always…wanted someone, you know?"

"Uh…not really…"

"Someone who…who's there for me through the hard time and who laughs with me through the good. Someone who isn't with me for my money or to use me, but for me! I always pictured a buff guy just waking up to me one day and capturing my heart, like love at first sight. But…I've never been able to experience that. No offense to you and the crew, but none of you guys caught my eye."

"Uh…I find that offens--…"

"But that's okay. Because I realize now that it's better to love someone for who they are in here," at this, she placed her hand over her heart, "then for who they are by name, or looks or for what they have. I want someone who can prove they love me and be proud of me.

"My whole life, until I met you guys, I've always felt…alone. Even though I was taken in after my parents' death, I still felt alone. It's not like I'm travelling to find a guy for me, but it'd be nice to feel that way and have it mean something. I honestly, even though I'm old enough to travel _and_ can understand the periodic table, have never felt true love for or from anyone.

"When someone loves you, you know. Even if it's a crush or a family member, you kind of get the hint. But, at this point, a crush won't do it for me. That's why I'm so hesitant and…and afraid to say yes to Sanji, yet eager and willing at the same time. Sanji is a great guy and I care for him differently then I do anyone else. It might be a brother feeling, or love, I don't know at this point. But whenever I consider saying yes, I think about all the girls he flirts with or the girls who like him. That…scares me.

"Heh, you're no the only one it scares."

"But it also makes me think. It's kinda been that way my whole life. No one has grounded themselves or been able to put up with me for very long, but he has. He's shown me the most care, sadly, then anyone I can remember. I think I could be happy with Sanji, and I can't see myself travelling the world just to look for my 'soul mate'. I don't have the time…or the strength and I defiantly don't have the courage to risk it all for something like this.

"And I see Sanji everyday and we're travelling together now, so it's convenient. And I'd be content. I mean, I won't have to be alone anymore. That would make me…so happy. To get rid of this feeling I have been carrying with me for as long as forever, that would make me the happiest girl in the world. And I think Sanji can do that for me. If not, who will?"

"…You're done now, right?"

"Huh? Is that all you can sa--…"

"First of all, I guess that's why you told me you can't let go that night, am I right? Because it's something you've had with you a long time, so to just part with it now is difficult."

She nodded.

"Second, you're already travelling the world, so why not look as you go? If you're not content with how it is right now, then look as we travel. It'll save you a lot of time in the future. And it will help you get rid of something.

"Third, if you're so worried that Sanji might cheat on you or leave you later on, don't put yourself in that situation. It's not worth the time if you experience the heartache later. Get rid of it now. If it worries you that much, you obviously can't live with it, so don't.

"And finally, I agree with you about…loving…someone for who they are on the inside. Sanji apparently looks like a prince," she laughed at that, "but that doesn't make him captain, does it? If it did, I'd jump overboard," she laughed again, "Apparently, it takes a rubber stomach and hollow legs." Now, she was laughing hard. Her color had returned and she was smiling perfectly.

It made me smile.

By the time she had stopped laughing, our food had arrived. We ate, chatted a bit more (about stuff that had nothing to do with Prissy-Pants), I paid the bill, and then we left. As we exited, we realized it was about five o'clock. That's when Nami shrieked. I drew out a sword and stood in my fighting position.

"What? What's wrong?"

"…I just…"

"What?"

"…I just realized I have to pick something up before we get to the ship. I'll be right back. You can go on though, if you want."

"No, I'll wait."

She smiled again, thanked me and was off.

I just leaned against the closest fence and waited, surprisingly, patiently. I actually dozed off for a bit, until I heard someone say Nami's name. I opened my eyes and looked around, until I realized it was just someone playing a song. So, with nothing better to do, I decided to listen to it, although pop music isn't my favourite thing in the world.

…Okay, I can barely understand anything! All I can make out is every odd word and the rhythm. Damn! This is okkuu. I smirked at the thought. Okay, that got my mind off it. '_Now, I guess I'll just sleep until Nami comes back_.' So I sat down and tried to fall asleep…BUT THAT STUPID HAPPY POP-PY SONG WAS STILL PLAYING! I sighed.

Oh well, I guess it was my only entertainment. Thank God though Nami came back soon, but of course not until the song was over.

"Hey, Zoro! I'm back!" she waved to me as she ran across the street.

I stood up and waved back. Once she approached me, we headed off. We decided to walk along the shore. Since we were on a boat, why not? As we walked along, Nami grabbed my hand. I paused my steps and looked at her. She followed my actions, but only smiled at me. It was an exact replica of that smile she gave me that night up in the Crow's Nest, so I melted like butter and just walked along with her. My hand was light on hers, just in case of any 'unexpected visitors'.

We walked, hand in hand, along the sunset shoreline, while a calm breeze blew through our hair. It seemed to be pushing us back, as if telling us to turn around, but we couldn't and ignored the wind. But I did look over at her. I noticed her cheeks were neon pink and her eyes were shining like stars while she smiled up at the sky. I couldn't help but smile with her.

Sadly, the S.S. Merry Go came into view too quickly and we knew we had to let go. So, we did, but regrettably. We looked at each other one last time before Nami ran ahead of me toward the ship. The bag I hadn't even noticed until now bounced lightly at her side. I just let out a heavy sigh and paced in the direction of the ship.

By the time I arrived, Sanji was waiting at the edge of the dock with Luffy, chatting like good old pals. Sanji however, looked like he was hiding something. Wow, I actually called him Sanji. TWICE! I waved to the two of them as I jumped onto the dock and headed toward the boat's dining hall. However, Sanji's voice halted me…

Later, That Night…

That idiot doesn't know what the hell he was talking about! That's the last time I call him…by his name! He's a blonde pervert, after all! I hate his guts, now! Who is he to talk to me like I'm some two year-old fugitive? I committed no crime! I am his age! What's wrong with him, man? So what I talked to Nami? She's not his, NOR ANYONE'S, property! Man, I could kick his ass!

"…And that damn SONG is still stuck in my head! DAMN!"

Yeah, I was just talking to myself, so sue me. You'd think after my little scrap with Crack-head I'd have more important things to think about. Geez! I don't even know half the words! Man… Well, maybe if I made them up and sang it, it will go away? This theory…kinda worked last time, right? Ugh, I hope so…So, here I go…

"Nami,  
I cherish you every nap in my dreams  
Love, Zoro

Nami  
She's my favourite girl  
My favourite girl in the whole wide world  
Never will forget the day  
She stole my heart way, no  
Nami  
She's my favourite girl  
My favourite girl in the whole wide world  
Gotta let everybody know  
She's my favourite girl

It started out under a full moon  
Came to see if you'd been won by Sanji's woo  
And as we talked  
You rocked my world once I looked at you  
Since that smile on your face  
After you walked away  
I've completely changed  
I've rearranged  
My life is not the same

I don't think…  
I will…

Ever feel the same again…  
Nami…

Nami  
She's my favourite girl  
My favourite girl in the whole wide world  
Never will forget the day  
She stole my heart way, no  
Nami  
She's my favourite girl  
My favourite girl in the whole wide world  
Gotta let everybody know  
She's my favourite girl

I can't even count the days  
Since you stole my heart away  
And I don't even know  
If you feel the same  
I tried to get help from our friends  
It only led me to dead ends  
I wonder if it'd be better if I just check out where you've been

I don't know if…  
I will…  
Control my rage to kill Sanji…  
Nami…

Nami  
She's my favourite girl  
My favourite girl in the whole wide world  
Never will forget the day  
She stole my heart way, no  
Nami  
She's my favourite girl  
My favourite girl in the whole wide world  
Gotta let everybody know  
She's my favourite girl

I just love her beautiful complexion  
Her thievery skills are making us a pirate legend  
I love it when she blows a kiss  
Just for kicks  
Man, she can bend when she does a backflip  
When I'm feeling down, she sits and pays attention  
Fills my heart with strength and affection  
Her smile brightens my whole world  
Yo, Nami don't you know?  
You're my favourite girl

Sanji says I've lost my mind

Cause I'm crazy, so crazy about you  
Damn, I know I'm hot for you  
I.just.can't.'ntrol.myself.  
Luffy says I'm losing my mind  
Cause I'm crazy, so crazy about you  
Damn I know I'm hot for you  
I.just.can't.'ntrol.myself

Nami  
She's my favourite girl  
My favourite girl in the whole wide world  
Never will forget the day  
She stole my heart way, no  
Nami  
She's my favourite girl  
My favourite girl in the whole wide world  
Gotta let everybody know  
She's my favourite girl

Nami  
She's my favourite girl  
My favourite girl in the whole wide world  
Never will forget the day  
She stole my heart way, no  
Nami  
She's my favourite girl  
My favourite girl in the whole wide world  
Gotta let everybody know  
She's my favourite girl

N to the A to the M to the I, Come to Zoro  
She's my favourite girl  
N to the A to the M to the I, I won't let ya go  
She's my favourite girl  
N to the A to the M to the I, I want you to know  
She's my favourite girl  
N to the A to the M to the I, I love ya so  
She's my favourite girl  
(real song: "Jasmin" by Youth Asylum)

I inhaled sharply as I finished the final note. The stars seemed so much brighter right now then I can ever remember, for some strange reason. Maybe because I'm sitting here peacefully, alon--…

"Z-Zoro?"

My breath was caught in my throat. I sat still for almost a minute before I turned my head slightly to the right. That's when my worst fear was realized. Out of all the people it could have been, Nami had to be going by right now! Dammit! How many early mornings can one girl stand?

"Zoro? Was that…you singing just now?"

I stayed silent.

She approached me.

"…It…It was, wasn't it?"

She sat down beside me, facing me, her hands clasped together sitting in between her legs. All I could do was stare. I was petrified. If I ever, or when I was going to, tell Nami how I felt, I never pictured it like this! My mouth, for once, failed me and my brain shut down. I couldn't do anything. I just stared.

She however, took that as a "yes" and smiled again. I guess she heard the whole song. That blows my only theory of escape…

"You know Zoro," she whispered as she placed her head on my shoulder, now facing the sea. I could only watch the wind brush against her hair, "you could have set me free along time ago. If you only told me sooner."

"Huh?"

She looked up at me, her smile unmoved. She lifted her right fist and punched my arm. I didn't flinch. I was still…frozen.

"You dope, I love you too. If you only told me sooner, you could've saved me the worry about breaking it off with Sanji."

"**What**?"

"That's why he was bugging you when you boarded the ship today. I declined his request. I'm not going to be with him. You opened my eyes and made me realize that what I've wanted for so long was **_you_**. That's why today, when I went shopping for that quick bit, I bought Sanji an apology cookbook. I didn't want to hurt him because I want to be with you."

Nothing else was said. I grabbed her possesivly by the shoulders and kissed her so passionately on the lips. She was hesitant at first, but swiftly responded. No words were needed once our lips met. We exchanged our feelings of love through our actions. We sat under the full moon for hours, until dawn, showing each other how much we loved our soul mate. We knew we were meant to be. We could tell by our bodies. Our hearts had finally merged and our souls were now one.


End file.
